50 Shades of Armor
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: Now I know what you're thinking, but hear me out on this...


Now I know what you're thinking: She's rewriting 50 Shades with Avengers characters? What is the world coming to and why?

And well, sadly you couldn't be farther from the truth.

This fic is a collection of 50 sexy drabbles featuring you (reader) and Avengers characters. Each drabble is a oneshot and none of them pertain to each other so every fic is a different experience. In some drabbles you are Loki's boyfriend, others you are a worker of Stark Industries – there are many possibilities as to what you will be. There are also a slew of things that could happen - some occurrences will be more extreme than others and some may be mild.

I initially wanted to write 50 drabbles of you (reader) and Loki, but the more I've fleshed out the ideas, the more I've realized that there's no harm in getting down and dirty with the Avengers.

So pull out a towel and undo your pants (or don't, whatever your preference is) cause we're going on one Hell of a long, kinky ride.

Also, yes, I am updating Five Nights at Scooby's and I Should Tell You. Five Nights at Scooby's should get its new chapter next week. 

* * *

You knew the plan, now to exercise it without being caught was a simple challenge in itself. You knew how department stores were – cameras everywhere, fitting rooms were mostly occupied, and the staff's hearing was nearly bionic. It was a plan that you and your boyfriend Loki had come up with because life was short and why the Hell not? Plus, you were also both rather adventurous and surprisingly hadn't been caught yet. Yet, being the keyword there but it was a word that meant nothing in the end once the deed was finished and everything was taken care of.

It wasn't that hard to sneak Loki into these places, especially a department store. He would take on a variety of guises, but today he was a woman your "best friend, Tiffany". With long, luscious dark hair and a killer smile, "Tiffany" made men swoon over her as you two walked through the mall as though you owned the world. Tiffany was a name that Loki liked because it sounded like it belonged to someone of a higher standing and it had a rather nice ring to it, especially when you said it. Your voice was practically wine to the deity's ears and he drank it in every time you spoke. Crafting plans like these made him listen all the more – eager and curious to act out the intentions you had in mind. Granted, he had his fair share of plans too. However, his were far more devious and vile, much like this one. Of course you had a hand in it, knowing the details of the store down to the very places that didn't appear on the cameras.

A fitting room was one of them.

The camera only revealed the entrance of the fitting rooms and the ceiling was so conveniently placed that it blocked out a majority of the last room. The first two weren't hidden as well and were slightly exposed, but the last one was free from the lens.

You and Loki had discussed the plan prior over Chinese last night. It was a simple plan that could easily and hopefully be executed to its full extent. Smiling, you both neared the specific hall of dressing rooms where the last room was hidden from the camera. In your hands were garments you had taken the time to carefully scope out and "try on", knowing that the staff would be watching you until you reached the fitting rooms, respecting your privacy and giving a vague sense of trust that you as a customer would not do anything illegal or wrong in those rooms. You knew that many had come before you and attempted to do what you had wanted to do for a while now. You knew that many failed because they were too sloppy or didn't have the proper motions in mind for this endeavor. Today would be a day you would not fail because it was something that you had been dreaming of and when Loki brought the notion up, you swore that he was reading your mind.

Loki was a mischievous deity both at your apartment and in public. Most of the time he was the one concocting these mad ideas and you were just as playfully evil, easily going along with them. Although you had your limits, you found most of them were broken or challenged by Loki's wants. You knew how to hold your ground though when Loki offered something you would not be into or want and he respected that, glad to see you were not some groupie, but someone who could fend for themselves and have a sense of judgment. He would attempt to persuade you, but you mostly defended yourself and explained why you would not go along with what he had in mind. It was insane though how you both seemed to think alike regarding ideas like these which only made you two much closer in a coy, but loving fashion.

You and Loki had been together for a year now and already you were comfortable with each other to live together and take on the multiple activities and responsibilities that a couple had. You couldn't remember how you two met, but you swore it was possibly the best day of your life. It was a day you would not regret because every time you tried to think of it your heart burst with warmth that surged throughout your body. It was as though butterflies were born from the cocoon and fluttering around your frame until your cheeks blushed and you grinned with satisfaction and adoration. All you did remember about that day was that you two hit it off instantly – so much so it was as though you were reunited with an old friend whose relationship immediately escalated into a loving relationship. You didn't even hesitate to ask him to move into your apartment and he responded to your question before you could even finish it.

The camera watched as you and "Tiffany" approached the fitting room hall. The lens were foreboding, staring at you like a parent did their child whenever they did something wrong. You shrugged the stare off, knowing that your moves would be monitored if only for a few moments. You dared not say anything as you entered the hall of three dressing rooms, the last one barely illuminated while the other two had a dim lighting. "Tiffany" laughed to herself, the perfect lightning for the perfect plan about to unravel.

You had known that this hallway of dressing rooms was always vacant because no one came in here due to the dim lightning. A few people came and went and no one ever did anything about the lighting, finding nothing suspicious about the area or those who entered and exited. The camera hadn't seen any illegal activity and neither did the staff that would occasionally pass by with alert ears and keen eyes. No one ever complained to the manager either about this little vestibule – it was almost as if it were a strange anomaly that everyone had grown accustomed to, believing it to be nothing more than a department store's flaw that offered convenience.

"Tiffany" entered the second dressing room, the camera slightly noticed "her" and regarded "her" with silence. As for you, you attempted to pry open the first room's door, feigning defeat when it could not be opened. You settled for the last dressing room and closed it with a loud, abrupt slam and lock.

The people were in their places. Now was the time for the plan to fully follow through.

The camera could only see the head of "Tiffany" so when she bent down (whoever was watching believed that she was removing her sneakers or pants), the camera did not notice the "woman" splitting in two. At the floor lay the original, the man behind the disguise, and with a devilish grin he watched as his female clone began to disrobe like an actual person. The clone acted as though it were its own person, trying on the clothes that they had selected and Loki relished with pride. He was proud of his work as he started to slip on an emerald dress it had found and knew that there was no time to waste. Running a hand through his hair, he brushed the dust off his shoulders – he wouldn't want to look messy for you, not yet anyway.

Slipping beneath the gap the walls provided between the rooms, Loki quietly rose like a snake stalking its prey in the vast desert. Quickly, you removed your phone from your purse and hit 'play'. From the device emerged your voice as a staged conversation began between Tiffany and the recording. You grinned, knowing this vocal performance gave the camera the appearance of girls' idle chit chat they often did when changing to reduce the awkwardness. The last room was not visible to the clone's actions nor yours, not even as Loki slowly rose before you. He dared not make a sound in his silent rising, not wanting to damage the plan.

Your eyes never left him and you swallowed what breath rested in your throat, waiting to be exhaled. You had been with him for a year, yes, and during that time there was a gratuitous amount of intercourse. But this was different. This wasn't the bedroom or the laundry room in your complex late at night when no one was around and no one could hear you groan to the sound of the spin cycle that Loki made you ride on. This was in a fitting room in a department store and for some reason, his eyes seemed darker in the dim light. Albeit, they were already a deeper shade of emerald due to their arousal, but there was just something about them that seemed much more seductive than they were many times before. You needed to remember to breathe even as Loki approached you in one footstep, his ivory slender fingers reaching to your cheek. From his touch, you blushed and your heart pounded wildly in want. Hearing your pulse, he smiled slyly – he knew he was doing that to you and you reeled in the way those eyes looked at you with need, those orbs glinting with a ring of gold.

"Now remember my dear," he leaned in and whispered quietly, your body trembling with his voice echoing in your ears.

"We must keep quiet, lest we ruin the illusion."

You nodded swiftly and Loki grinned, extending a hand to your neck as he pulled you in rather quick and kissed you passionately. Losing yourself in the kiss, you gripped his hips, working their way up his back beneath his shirt. You were feisty and he took note of this. Frankly, he couldn't blame you – who wouldn't want him? Plus he knew that this was something you've been meaning to do as well as him. To deny you or himself the pleasure would be a crime and so he allowed you to rake your nails down his flesh, causing goosebumps to freckle his skin. Those little bumps met your fingertips and you smiled against his lips. He welcomed those bumps and your smile without hesitation and dug his nails into your hips.

You had worn a skirt today for this endeavor and thankfully the wind didn't transform you into Marilyn Monroe. It wasn't uncommon for you to wear a skirt, but rather it was rare. You only wore skirts for work and when sexy little situations like this would need easier access. It was also the matter of wearing a skirt for scenarios like this, gave way to a dirty little secret that only you knew and that Loki would discover. Now granted, Loki would wear a skirt as well when disguised as a female, but whenever he did this, the skirt would ultimately ruin the moment causing you to roar with laughter, and him to grow increasingly irritated. Albeit, his slender figure looked excellent in a pencil skirt, but it couldn't hide a bulging boner.

His hands ran down, too impatient to be toying with your tits. While he lovingly and normally attended to those first, he decided to change things up today. Besides, he knew what you needed and how so badly you craved it, let alone this situation. Locked in a fitting room and fooling the camera while getting what you really wanted that wasn't a piece of clothing. Loki's lips gave way to a grin as his fingers searched for any lace or cloth covering your lower region only to find none.

"You coy minx of mine," he hurriedly whispered with his lone, seductive tones. Your one leg slithered up his thigh and wrapped it around his hips, pulling him closer to you. He allowed himself to be dragged in as your other foot rooted itself to the ground and Loki's weight pushed you even closer to the wall.

The fitting room seemed darker yet his eyes glinted with need, much like yours. You swore you were so close to each other that you could feel his heart pounding against your chest and yours returning the same, quickened thrum. That was possibly the only sound made by you two other than the fake conversation that happened by clone and phone. Locking eyes with him, you swallowed hard to maintain your breathing at a quiet, but normal pace. Loki smirked – he couldn't have you breathing so normally and so wedging himself between your thighs, his hand dove down into your skirt. Your body blushed at the feeling as it had done many times before as you threw your head back and Loki leaned in, nibbling you tender flesh starting at your earlobe. Immediately your hand dove for his sleek, ebony hair, holding his mouth in place while its tongue ran circles after every place he bit. Gritting your teeth to swallow any moans that rumbled in your throat, you swallowed hard as Loki's slender fingers crept along your abdomen, slowly, knowing what he could do to you, and what he would do to you.

God you hate it when he was a tease. Then again, you were one to talk with how you teased him sometimes and how he growled in irritation. Yet he loved to be teased – he was the type of deity who believed the foreplay was just as good as the sex and that the hunt led to a rather interesting chase. You on the other hand believed that foreplay was a good way to break things up and shake up the norm, but you'd rather have instant sex no sooner his pants were off. To this day you still considered yourself unbelievably lucky to have the heart of the villainous god.

Whimpering softly your eyes widened at the sound and Lok's eyes left your neck in a flash. His fingers stopped moving just above your labia and his eyes flickered like lightning. Through your narrowed eyes, you noticed Loki's orbs change from dark lust to seething dominance. You could feel your eyes, like your face, stretch in shock at how quickly his eyes changed. Your memory paced for a time when something like this occurred before, but nothing arose. Pressing your weight to the wall, you felt the entirety of your man against you as though you were a piece of paper being crushed by a boulder. Your lungs stopped moving, much like your heart, and everything else about you.

"What did I tell you?" He chided with an eerie, suspenseful tone that made your spine sink like your hips at his hands.

At how low your hips dropped, he felt your leg slide from his hip and he smirked in the shadows. He watched your body seemingly sink beneath him and his one hand reached out, grasping the small of your back. His nails dug into your flesh as Loki yanked you forward so that you couldn't escape him, not even his eyes that glared into yours as though you were insignificant and he was the Sun. You were a human like any others, but you had knelt before him a way of pleasure and a need to appease him, your king. Naturally, he acknowledged you as his queen in that you knew how to stand up to him and have a voice of your own as opposed to being weak and fragile like other maidens he had encountered. They were too easy, you on the other hand, were a challenge, and Loki loved that.

Loki knew he had instilled fear into you and often used this tactic in the bedroom. Nowhere else would he use such low, lethal tones unless someone attempted to cause any trouble for him or you. His deathly glare and fatal voice often produced tension in intimate moments which was usually good. Tension caused the goosebumps to rake up your spine only for his hands to melt them and your heart to slowly beat as though waiting for the world to end. He knew he captured you in these tense moments and that the only way to possibly alleviate the tension was to please him with everything you had and possibly accept any "punishment" he had cast upon you. Smirking, he watched your widened, hungered eyes lock with his. They were wide with terror at how low his voice grumbled, but hungered, because, well, who wouldn't be hungry for him? He wasn't finished with you yet. He would just have to be rougher with you in hope that you would learn your lesson and hold your tongue.

Leaning in, his lips barely touched your ear and you shivered as he spoke in that low, dark tone that made you suck in your breath and forget to exhale.

"Don't you dare utter a sound from those lips, my pet. Is that clear?" You nodded slowly and he grinned, his teeth glimmering like a wolf who had found his prey. Sucking hard on your tender neck once more, you swallowed your moans as they filled your chest and lungs like air. They were your oxygen now, you didn't need anything else – that is until you felt his fingers.

You swore to the high heavens that those fingers held some Asgardian magic you didn't know about. Loki would never tell you, even when you asked he would grin, and claim that he would never give away all of his secrets. His fingers trailed down to your clit and you bit back a gasp, remembering how he could so easily find that secret. He knew how to seek out secrets in a person by means of his hypnotic powers, his insightful techniques, his silver tongued persuasion, and his ability to seem trusting despite his villainous status. Physically, he sought out your secret spots by listening to your pulse – how quickly it heightened as he neared a spot and he smirked to himself. It was like a metal detector finding treasure and while you could hide your unspoken secrets, you were a dead giveaway to what made you quiver. Yet secretly, you wanted him to know what made your cheeks blush and your core throb. Much like now – his fingertips massaged your clit and your spine tightly pressed against the wall behind you, feet rooting themselves to the rug in fear of losing balance.

You allowed Loki to rob you of your control along with your breath and your sanity. Your hands sought out something to express your need, your wants, and what desire coursed throughout your body like a hurricane through a small town. Your fingers ran about his body, savoring the feel of his skin and how close he was to you as he bit back a growl at how your hands ran down his flat stomach and into his pants. Your fingers moved hungrily, needing to expose his hardened appendage and have your way with it. Loki smirked as your fingers did not stray from their task, practically ripping the zipper from the cloth and yanking down his dark shaded underwear. As they coiled around his thighs, your fingertips scaled up his bulging shaft and he relished in the feeling. Stroking his tip with your fingers, you noticed his spine grow rigid from the sensation and his fingers rubbed even harder, warmth rising upward and coursing throughout you in endless waves.

Loki's fingertips worked at your clit, the rhythmic pace keeping in time with how hard your core throbbed. You could feel your legs trembling from his touch as you grit your teeth to suppress any sound. The man had the tolerance of a saint and knew how long he could withstand your teasing and pleasurable advances before succumbing. He also knew your limit and how much it took to break you; it was something he had known and found fun to test with you. Slithering his other hand down your frame, he felt your body quiver, especially when it reached your area. While his fingers continued to work your clit, his other hand roamed to your entrance and slowly worked your lips with his fingers. Tremors of pleasure ran from your area throughout your body as your mind reeled and your eyes snapped shut. Things were better with the lights out or eyes closed and you felt your body melt into his hands. Your fingers wrapped around his shaft and pulled a little hard to catch him by surprise, causing him, in turn, to bite down on your nipple.

There was no harm in being a little rough, both of you believed this. It made things much more fun, even as Loki pounded his slender fingers into you. He knew what you could handle; you could definitely take on all four of his fingers as you felt your core throb ungodly as though you would break from his touch. Sucking hard on your nipple, you bit your lower lip, cheeks turning red from restraining a howl that would turn him on so much more. Instead of unleashing the howl, you swiftly ran your hand up and down his shaft causing it to grow in your hand. You could only imagine who moans and groans he was refraining from unleashing. Yet you had heard them before, those grumble grunts rumbling low in his throat, breaking into baritone moans that made your head swim. By now your head was already swimming in the pleasure he was giving you and while you only knew this was the start, you couldn't help but to fantasize those sounds. Each one louder and longer as they bounced off the walls of your mind as you jerked Loki harder. Swallowing a snarl, he toyed with your area, those fingers lovingly working at their craft and not even faltering as your body grew stiff. A powerful orgasm rippled from you from the inside out, working its way up to the base of your throat and sending your head reeling. Loki felt those waves of pleasure exerting from your inner core and found his fingers to be coated in your juices as a sly grin emerged on his face.

You felt yourself slipping from Loki's hands, the wall easing you down and you swore your feet barely touched the floor. Shuddering, Loki's hands slipped from your warm, throbbing center and ran along your body as you descended. His mouth abandoned your breast and your hand slipped from his semi-slick dick. His fingers were wet with your juices and you quivered at the feeling of sticky slickness on your skin. You didn't care and swallowed a groan as he cupped your breasts gently. You fell through his touch like a ghost and felt any remaining control slip from you. Down, down, down the wall ran smoothly along your back. Coming in contact with Loki's hardened dick, you sexily licked your lips causing Loki to smirk. Swallowing hard, your eyes widened at the length of his girth and how stiff it was. Yes, you had seen his appendage many times, but now, now it seemed different. Now you knelt before a deity and king doing something that no one else would ever experience. It was something you had longed to do with such a devious yet charming man as Loki and your body was ridden with goosebumps.

You knew what you needed, you knew what you wanted, and in a swift movement, you took him whole with your mouth. Loki tossed his head back, his jaws parted in an 'O' shape, his fingers sinking into your hair and massaging your scalp. Moaning softly against his thickness, you leaned in closer, the tip of your tongue running along his tender skin that connected the balls to shaft. Gritting his teeth, his spine shivered at that touch as he did his best to root his boots to the ground. His shoulders tensed, causing the rest of his body to relax like a bowl of jell-o and seemingly melt in your mouth. Flicking the tip with your tongue, you pulled his body close to yours so that his dick went deeper and deeper into your mouth. This sent a shock of pleasure pulsating throughout Loki's body as you deep throated his shaft and he nearly buckled from that sensation. Biting his knuckle to suppress an unbridled yell of ecstasy, Loki slowly started to buck his hips.

Were you to find that action uncomfortable you would have made a noise that only he could recognize as discomfort and irritation. He had known that sound before and understood its meaning and would stop the action. Your lips were wrapped tightly at the base as you gripped his thighs for support, not once protesting against his thrusts. Loki took this as a sign and watched his hips as he gradually thrust his hips forward into your lips, sending a rush throughout your frame. Every thrust was rougher than the last – just how you liked it. It motivated you to take him as deep as you could, gripping his thighs, your nails sinking into his skin. You found your head wedged between the corner of the wall and Loki's penis, pumping your mouth rather fast. It was a tight and sticky situation most people would have fantasized about, but here you were living and relishing in it. If you could, you'd smile in satisfaction. The faster he entered your mouth, the tighter you groped his arse, causing him in turn to grip your hair as though he would die without your touch. Still biting his knuckle, he swore his teeth nearly touched bone.

He didn't want to stop thrusting into you, knowing full well that he would be doing it again very soon. It was just a matter of control – he didn't want to surrender his control yet. He knew how you could get and how your performances usually sent him over the top, losing focus on his control, and eventually giving into the carnal need. Loki had strong dominance over everyone, including himself. Albeit, there were times when it was good to break loose and allow himself to fray, but this time, he wouldn't give in. Not even as your fingers stroked his balls, gentle at first, but quickly growing rougher and rougher just how he liked it. You were a clever minx, he knew this, from how you caught onto what made him groan and desperately want you. You had been this way since day one and he rather adored that about you. No wonder why you both had the same, mischievous minds and he supposed you deserved a reward for remembering what he liked.

Throwing his head forward with lusty eyes, he yanked you upward by the hair and threw you to the wall so that your eyes locked with his. In that moment you both knew what needed to happen and grinning, you were ready to give it. Your tongue lapped up the pre cum sticking in the corner of your lips, causing Lok's eyes to darken with desire. He couldn't wait anymore and hoisted you up against the wall as your legs wrapped around his hips, not letting him escape your grip. Pinning you with his weight, he wasted no time in thrusting into you. Eyes widening and darting, they sought out something to restrain the sound rumbling from your abdomen, tearing upward through your body. It was as though he ignited a storm in your core and the thunder was unraveling, building its way up to your throat. Hurriedly, you bit into his neck to suppress the sound and he gripped your hips harder, thrusting deeper into you.

Your fingers reached for his back, nails digging deep into his pale flesh to keep a grip on him. In return, he gripped your arse while pumping you with his thick dick. Burying his head into your neck, he clamped down on your skin to suffocate any moans that were built up inside and those that continued to build. It was a good thing the conversation continued to play out between your phone and Loki's clone, Tiffany, as the sound of your body ramming against the wall. The noise dulled and hidden beneath that gibberish that was spoken. No one would ever hear it and no one would ever see it and in knowing this, he thrust harder, striking your core over and over again. Your legs wrapped around his hips tighter, eliminating any space between you and him as his penetration seemed much tighter and closer now.

"Loki,I – I can't supp-" You could feel your control on your vocals slipping rather fast now, the pleasure overcoming your senses. Nails raking down his spine and grasping his skin, you knew you had to regain yourself to try and fend off your restrained moans. You knew you couldn't be loud, should your groans overpower the conversation that still played out. Then everything will have been for naught.

He grunted in response, the sound low and husky. The deity was chastising you for wanting to break so easily like the mere mortal you were. He believed you to be stronger than that and gyrated his hips into yours, the damn tease. He was testing your limits again and you knew you couldn't let him pass and so biting into his flesh once more, you sucked hard, leaving red marks that would follow him for weeks. His skin absorbed your bites and kisses just as your area accepted his quickened thrusts, each one deeper and faster than the last. It was incredible that you hadn't broken by now, something you had to personally congratulate yourself on. Come to think of it, it was amazing that Loki hadn't collapsed yet either.

Murmuring something into your skin, you didn't hear what he had said until you felt something explode within. Something warm and it filled you to the brim if not over, your knees faltered and loosened around his hips as he hastily grabbed your ass, forcing you against the wall to keep you held up. The grip on his back failed as your arms, much like the rest of your body, turned to jelly as you felt something unleash from you as well. The culmination of your juices ran down your inner thighs and you swallowed hard at the sticky sensation. Head resting against his shoulder, you could feel him pry his lips from your skin, panting hard much like you. Allowing your head to roll back, you came in contact with Loki's hazy dark eyes and smirked. You weren't sure how long the position between you and Loki was held, nor were you sure how long you stared into those melting orbs that once held all the passion of the world was now replaced with absolute satisfaction. Every breath seemingly slowed, much like your hearts and the world around you both, locking you in an unbreakable stance. It was surprisingly comfortable – granted you had performed a similar position like this before, but now, it just seemed much cozier. You knew that other places would be more comfortable than this, but for now it seemed wondrous.

Loki was the first to break time in that he placed a chaste kiss against your forehead. Slowly, he helped you regain yourself. As they descended to the ground, reality slowly started to settle in place. The fitting room's dimness gave way to darkness in which all you could see were Loki's eyes watching you with a mixture of concern and admiration. You smiled softly at how his gaze fell upon you and used his shoulders to support yourself. He allowed you to, his hands sliding along your curves, his fingers seemingly outlining every bone that he encountered. Your spine shook at the touch and you felt your heart began to beat once more, knowing what had just occurred and knowing that it was a fantasy fulfilled.

"Are you all right, my minx?" Loki cooed and you nodded as a smile burst onto your face which in turn made Loki reflect that devious yet charming grin of his. You couldn't be any happier than what you were in this moment to have a fantasy lived and your beloved in your arms.


End file.
